User blog:Golurk 88/Unstoppable: AT 2
Warning: This blog is about a different game (World of Tanks Blitz). If you want tips on WR, then please don’t waste your time reading this as my other blogs on WR are more useful. If you are interested though and play WoT, then read on if you want! Introduction Last year, I started playing WoT Blitz and thoroughly enjoyed it. After progressing through several tank lines, I finally tried using turretless Tank Destroyers and settled on the British Tier V TD, the AT 2...and boy, is it good. Note: This blog is my analysis and review of the AT 2. While it does include a few piloting tips, this isn’t a comprehensive strategy guide. Protection The AT-2, like all turretless Tank Destroyers (in real life as well), has a few advantages over turreted tanks. It has both the capacity for more ammunition and a larger gun, as well as heavier armour. In short, the AT-2 is probably the most well armoured Tier V Tank Destroyer, if not the most well armoured Tier V vehicle altogether. With 202mm of welded, sloped frontal armour and 101mm on the sides and rear...well, those stats speak for themselves. The front armour is not only thick enough to withstand pretty much all anti-tank guns at Tier V and below, it has a high chance of deflecting enemy projectiles. The side and rear armour is less sloped and thinner (101mm), which means that sometimes some shots will penetrate (e.g the 76mm on the KV-1). However, TDs are meant to be piloted so they are rarely outflanked (usually staying behind teammates) and even if you are hit, the decent amount of hitpoints (600) can allow 1 or 2 mistakes to be forgiven. Please note that while the AT 2 is literally unstoppable if played well at Tier V, once you get to Tier VI matches heavy guns such as the KV-1S’ 122mm will penetrate, even if it hits your hull front. Firepower As with many British armoured vehicles, the AT 2 is slightly lacking in firepower. Armed with a Royal Ordnance 6-pounder Mark III, the AT 2 has a high rate of fire (over 15 rounds per minute) and will penetrate most enemy vehicles. However, the KV-1 and Churchill’s frontal armour is resistant to 6pdr Mk III fire, so you will have to aim carefully (using zoom and firing on areas that aren’t highlighted in red) or aim for their sides/rear in order to deal damage. Actual damage is usually around 80-100...which seems lacklustre compared to other guns such as the QF 75mm (which deal around 150 damage), but its higher rate of fire compensates for that weakness. When upgraded the AT 2 has the 6-pounder Mark V, which is a slight improvement compared to its predecessor, the Mark III. It has a slightly higher rate of fire (over 16 rounds per minute) and substantially better firepower/shot effectiveness, but in terms of penetration it isn’t much better (only by 10mm). All for a cost of 10k XP. While I definitely wouldn’t advise keeping the Mark III, the high XP cost and only slightly better performance means that it is quite expensive (don’t use Free XP on it). Mobility In line with British Tank Destroyers, the AT 2 has a relatively slow traverse speed, which isn’t great but is usually more than adequate for mid/long range firefights. Get too close and you’ll be circled, with no hope of hitting fast enemy tanks like the T-34 and with your thinner rear armour being exposed. Speed is at around 20% when upgraded (default speed is 13%) so it isn’t much faster than the Churchill I or KV-1. However, once you do get to the battlefield you’ll find that pretty much all enemy shots will bounce harmlessly off your hull. Can it Compete with Tier VI tanks? In short, yes if piloted well. Given that most Tier VI tanks have over 1000 hitpoints, the AT 2’s measly 600 doesn’t seem like a lot anymore. However, its armour is still good for Tier VI engagements....just make sure that you stay at range and never expose your sides if you can. The largest threats at Tier VI are probably the Soviet 122mm (used on the KV-1S) and the 152mm guns (used on the KV-2). The SU-100Y is another threat, but its large size usually gives it away. Overview Great protection, barely adequate firepower and mediocre mobility...these are the characteristics that define British heavy armoured vehicles, and the AT 2 is no exception. However, if you play it well and stay at range don’t forget to use zoom), every single weakness of the AT 2 will either disappear or turn into an advantage. Good luck and have fun blowing enemy tanks up! Next up: The Fast Heavy: ARL 44 Category:Blog posts